1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for concealing-observers and hunters from game animals, and more particularly to a tree stand with a shooting rail and a seat that is raised on a pole or tree and used from an elevated position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deer hunting in North America dates back to when man first had and made weapons to hunt them. Besides the food value that deer offered early hunters, many items were needed for survival. Early deer hunters used the deer hides for many necessary items, such as moccasins, skirts, dresses, leggings, robes, blankets, archery quivers, straps, harnesses and many other essential items came from deer hunting.
While venison is still considered a delicacy by many people, most modern deer hunting takes the form of sport and recreational activity. There are various types of hunting, from bow and arrow hunting to a range of firearms, such as high-powered rifles or shotguns and muzzleloaders. Most states have special deer seasons that accommodate various hunting methods, in addition to the traditional deer-hunting season that usually occurs in the fall.
The most common method of hunting deer is from tree stands using bows or guns. A tree stand is a perch that may be attached to a tree, typically the tree trunk, for hunting and observing wildlife.
Branches and foliage in deciduous trees generally grow out, away from the trunk, providing natural cover for the hunter. Turkey hunters often use trees to hunt from as well, and bear hunting can also be done using tree stands.
Theoretically, a tree stand gives a hunter an advantage of not only being hidden so that he or she cannot be seen by the game animal, but the elevation also gives a much greater field of view than would otherwise be available to a hunter confined to the ground. A hunter positioned several feet up in a tree would have the potential of a full panoramic view of the area, thus greatly increasing the odds of a successful hunt.
Most tree stands do not fully exploit this potential, as a perched hunter is generally confined to a specific orientation relative to the tree and thus the hunter's maneuverability and field of view are somewhat inhibited. There is a need, therefore, for a tree stand that allows a hunter to maneuver freely, have a full field of view, and is safe and uncomplicated to install in a tree. Thus, a tree stand solving the aforementioned problems is desired.